Flare's Wonder
by FluffyRiceKitty
Summary: Its Flare's first day at Purple Orchid Guild, She meets a strange amount of people there, which cause her to join the guild, and causes to hate one of them, at least. (Based on my comic strip, Many Lives Of The Dark Orchid) Also Based in Fairy Tail c: Enjoy!


Flare's Diary

It wasn't long before i could rest, and besides, hopefully there was a river nearby, i hoped. I just have to keep walking, No matter what. Ugh, i'm Tried. Tried, i Saw a bit of shimmer over by the trees, hoping that it was water, And it was! I was delighted after refreshing myself, but straight after that, my stomach growled, like a fierce Dragon, heh heh..  
Anywho, i decided to walk to find a Bar/Resturant, But halfway through that, i got lost.  
Anyways, whilst i was doing that, I got stuck in a thorn bush, and it stung, but i used my powers to stop it *Smile*  
Flare knew the fact, that she had to find somewhere to eat before starving, but her curiosity  
caused her to wander around the Forest...  
But it wasn't long till she found food, but not exactly safe food..

So, I found some food, I don't know what it is, but it is nice, whatever the hell it is.  
I continued walking further into the forest until i found a strange building, it was rather  
Rundown, but i decided to go into it.  
It wasn't as dusty as i expected, it was well cleaned though.  
As i walked through the hallway, i only just noticed that the some of the lights were on, and also, i saw some shadows coming from the left corner of my eye, One Tall, one smaller than the first, And the last was the same height as the second.  
It looked as if the first shadow had moved, as i looked at it, i started trembling, I felt as if that dark shadow was coming closer to me, as i wondered what it was, i decided to use my flames to enlighten what was coming closer to me.  
As i did that, the scariest face i'd have ever seen was right in front of me, and im pretty sure  
'It' wasn't human, but to start off, 'it's' mouth was wide open, and so were 'it's' eyes, and on the right side of its mouth, it had a small stich there.  
As i trembled in fear, the creature began staring at me, observing what i was about to do, i felt a bit scared at that point, because i was sitting on the floor, trembling.  
I was on the verge of tears, and 'it' showed me its hand, and i think it knew that i was about to cry, because i was scared..  
At that point i had realised, that 'it' was human, 'it' had purple hair, that went down to the tip of her chest, and the rest of her hair was tied back, in red bows. She had a bikini top on, which was ...skimpy, at sort, and denim shorts which went down to 'it's' knee, all i could say that what she was wearing was... very skimpy..

And so, 'It' told me its name, and her name was purple, or purple rock shooter. Purple Introduced me to her Two Friends, Katsu and yuki, Katsu had a green hat on, which i think could convey her feelings if she didn't want to, from what purple told me, anyway, Katsu had Mousey-Brown hair which nearly goes down to the back of her skirt, and also had had a green jumper with a brown skirt on, Katsu's magic was Ice, I Instanly me and her wouldn't get along, because ice and fire don't.  
So, She then Introduced me to her Sister, yuki, Yuki was younger than purple, and was shy, the exact opposite of her sister, yuki had auburn hair which also reached the tips of her chest, (Flat) and it went down to her waist, and Yuki's magic was Lighting. Yuki looked like a loli to me. I asked her what she liked, and she went very shy, i got irriated by that, and purple told me to calm down, i tried to, but..  
My Curiosity caused me to wonder around the guild, and find something interesting to look at, mostly nothing, though. The Only thing that caused my curiosity to go even more curious was the fact that i could see only something that was shaped like a unicorn plushie, and it was yellow with a slight pink horn, and a mousey brown tail that merely went over the table it was sitting on. Funny fact, Though it was slightly glowing, a pale green colour.  
Also, i began to notice that was the fact that it was growing! I stepped away at the sight, as it began to bulge, Bigger and bigger by second, until it was about to burst. Nearby i heard a voice telling me to 'MOVE!', i turned around, it was purple, she had her gun out, ready to fire it at the plush.

Once she fired at it, it exploded into a massive ray of light, that almost burnt my eyes, because it was a powerful blast of light. Once the ray of light faded, it appeared to turned into some kind of human, with a tail, the human yawned and said 'Why did you wake me from my slumber?' and pointed a finger at purple, growling, Purple had a confused look on her face, and said ' Shut up, Plushie'. The Human- Plushie began to get frustrated, and its tail started to sway, fiercely, it raised its voice and said, 'WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE SLEEP?!' and as soon as that happened, the human plushie fainted, and yuki and katsu caught it.

Purple looked at me with a strange glance, and said 'what is wrong with that thing', she fiercely growled as she walked away from the human plushie. I was shocked by the sudden movements of the human plushie, it stood up quickly to face purple, and poked her chest, purple at that, viciously punched the human plushie in the face, with blood coming out of her nose. She then fell to the floor, i started laughing loudly at what had happened, the human-plushie turned to me with a funny, yet strange face, that made me laugh more.  
Anywho, the human-plushie turned to me and said,'Who the hell are you?!' I laughed, and said, 'I'm Flare, a Fire Dragon Slayer' and smiled at her, she responded with ' *cough* I'm Maria, and i'm a princess... a secret one'. Shocked with disbelief, i asked her if that was true, and a she told me what had caused her to hide here, it was because she ran away from home, in a castle far away in mystaria. Maria had an unusual atmosphere around here, and it was a little ...strange.

So, after all of this was calmed down, i'd only just noticed that this place was ACTUALLY a guild, which of whom, i didn't notice at first. Purple gazed at me , confused, she asked 'Do you want to join our guild, then?' with a slight crazed smile at that. I agreed to join the guild, and purple put the stamp on my left shoulder, and the colour was light purple. Anyways, Purple told me how she made this guild and how she joined it too, by telling me that, i could tell that she could have a darker side to her, and my mind began to wonder as i thought that, i mean, how would she be like? how would she look? how would she act?


End file.
